


Don't flirt with my girl

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tony's also an asshole, drunk, pietrio is a boob guy, portective Pietro, shameless flirting, sleazy asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Maybe something where a guy flirts with you at a club and Pietro gets extremely jealous and overreacts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't flirt with my girl

"What do you think?" I asked Wanda as I turned to face her. Her eyes widened at my choice of clothing.

"You're boobs wow"

"I know" I smirked "that's the point, I gotta show off my best assets"

"My brother won't be able to keep his eyes off you"

"What?" I turned to look at her

"Oh crap you weren't supposed to know but my brother has a big crush on you"

"Well then, tonight should be interesting then. I'm ready, are you ready to head out?" Wanda nodded as we exited my room.

"It's about time you guy were taking a rea-" Pietro froze when he took in my appearance.

"Sorry I wanted to look good. Do you think I look good Pietro?"

"Yes wow" Pietro's eyes were on my breast.

"Good, I hope you'll save a dance for me" I played with his hair before entering the elevator.

*time skip*

We've been at the club for over an hour and Pietro hasn't left my side the entire time. I was shamelessly flirting with him and he happily flirted back. I could tell he was trying not to stare at my breast, so I kept pushing them forward.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in this dress" Pietro spoke into my ear as he placed his arm around my lower back.

"No you haven't but thanks, you don't look so bad yourself maximoff" I pressed myself against him, now both of his hands landed on my ass as I wrapped mind around his neck. Our lips were centimeters apart so I took the initiative and bit his lower lip before kissing him. Pietro was quick to respond squeezing my ass as I deepened the kiss. There was lots and lots of tongue. The other guys spotted us and stated to wolf whistle at us causing us to pull away and gave them the finger.

"I'll right back I'm going to go get a drink ok"

"Ok" Pietro gave me one last kiss before I made my way to the bar and ordered myself another gin and tonic. Everything was going great until a sleazy guy tried to start a conversation.

"What's a pretty girl like you standing all alone at a bar"

"I'm not alone, I'm just waiting for my drink" I rolled my eyes

"Well I don't see anyone else with you right now, why don't you come home with me. I can show you a good time?"

"No thanks"

"Come on I'm being nice here" I could sense the guy was getting angry because I was denying him.

"Yo man leave the woman alone, she clearly isn't interested" another guy at the bar spoke up getting his attention.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you, so you me in the bathroom then?" He was about to grab my arm but suddenly there was someone I front of me.

*Pietro pov*

Y/n was taking long just to get one drink. I look around and spotted her waiting at the bar. Damn she looks sexy tonight the things we're going to do tonight. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice Wanda was standing next to me.

"Pietro I'm sorry to disrupt your perverted thoughts about y/n but you need to go where she is right now" I looked up as saw some guy a little too close to her. "He's harassing her and-" I didn't bother listening to the rest I ran to where y/n immediately.

*Y/n pov*

"Do not touch my girl you poor excuse of a man" Pietro growled and the guy who was hassling face went pale.

"I . . I was just talking" he stuttered, obviously knowing who Pietro was.

"Really?" He turned to the other people who were at the bar. "Was he just talking or was he harassing her?"

"He was fucking harassing her, I told him to stop but he didn't listen" the guy that defended me spoke up.

"Thank you for that man, and you" Pietro was now looking at the sleazy guy. "You are going to leave this bar or I will hurt you, GOT IT ! !"

"Yyyyyes" he stammered as he quickly left the club.

"Are you alright?" He was now cupping my face.

"Yeah and thank you" I kissed him before the bartender placed my drink in front of me.

"On the house, I'm sorry about that guy. He's been banned multiple time for doing what he was doing to you. Yet someone how manages to sneak in"

"Thank you" I replied as I took my drink.

"Why don't we get out of here, I don't want any other guys hitting on you" Pietro whispered in my ear as he took a gulp of my drink.

"Ok" I chugged the last part and Pietro guided us out of the club. I texted Wanda we were leaving so she wouldn't worry.

Once we made it into the tower Pietro immediately started kissing me. His hands roamed my entire body as we stumbled into the elevator. I broke the kiss to press my floor number as Pietro started leaving opened mouthed kisses down my neck. "Jump" he spoke into my neck before biting it. I did as he told, wrapping my legs around his waist. My back hitting the wall as he slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders. My breasts were now exposed and Pietro took my left one in his mouth. The sound of the elevator door opening caught our attention and with is super speed Pietro rushed us to my room. Tearing each others clothes off we left bit marks all over each others neck. Just as Pietro was about to lay me down on the bed I stopped him.

"Wait ! I want to show you how grateful for defending me tonight at the club." I dropped to my knees and got a hold of his now erect cock. Giving him a few kitten lick I took him in my mouth, or what I could fit. I looked up at his with nothing but fire in my eyes as I pumped what I couldn't fit in my mouth.

"Ahh yes that's it, ohh keep showing me how grateful you are my beautiful y/n. Fuck you look so sexy sucking my cock" Pietro weaved his hand in my hair as I sucked faster, moaning around him.

"I love your big cock Pietro, and it's all mine"

"Yes it's yours, all yours. Only you get to enjoy this cock" I took his cock between my breasts and started moving them around it. "Oh fuck" his breath hitched as he started to fuck my tits.

"I want you to cum all over my tits"

"Oh yeah fuck" Pietro started thrusting faster until he closed his eyes and came all over my breast "YESSSSS" I let go of my breast so he cock was also free. I ran my finger over Pietro's cum and sucked on it.

"So good" I stood up and got on the bed. I got on all fours and wiggled my ass. "Come on Pietro, I need you to fuck me good" soon enough I felt him tease both my pussy and my asshole.

"Which one do you want me to fuck?"

"You choose, I just want you inside me"

"Asshole it is." He eased himself inside me.

"Oh Pietro" moaned as he filled me up.

"Soooo fucking tight" Pietro grunted as he pulled out and pushed back in. "Oh so fucking tight"

"Pietro please fuck me harder" I begged, loving the feeling he's causing

"As you wish" he started to pick up his pace as as whimpers filled the room.

"Mmmm yes baby fuck my ass harder, you fuck my ass so good"

"Fuck I can't take it" he pulled out and made it so he was laying down and I was on top of him. "I need to see your tits bounce as we're fucking." Excitedly I grabbed his cock and stuck it back into my ass. With the support of his knees I began to bounce on Pietro's cock. "Oh fuck yes, this is even better" I bounced faster at his comment. My tits bounced wildly.

"PIETRO YESSS FUCK FUCK FUCK AHHHHH" I shouted as I felt his fingers vibrating on my clit.

"Cum for me my y/n" Pietro demanded as his fingers vibrated faster. His balls now slamming against my ass.

FUCK AHHHH ! ! ! !" I screamed as I reached my high and Pietro shortly followed

"You looked so fucking hot cumming y/n" Pietro praised as I leaned forward to kiss him. His hand reached around and pulled his cock out of my ass. Our kiss turned into a half hour make out session. "So just to be sure we are together now right?" Pietro asked finally breaking our make out session.

"Yes Pietro, we're together." We continued to kiss until we decided to finally go to sleep.

*the next day*

I wandered into the dinning room only wearing Pietro's big shirts and underwear.

"Well well well, Look who it is. It's y/n. Say where's that boyfriend of yours" Tony asked getting everyone's attention.

"Right here, what do you want stark?" Pietro draped his arm around my shoulder

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that you guys are not allowed to have sex in the elevator" everyone's eyes widened at Tony's words. "And don't try and deny it, it's on camera. By the way nice tits y/n, I hope I get to see them in color and not black and whi-"

"Don't talk about y/n breast stark" Pietro quickly run to where Tony was and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Do you understand" Tony seamed unfazed

"Ok speedy whatever you say" replied rolling his eyes as Pietro let him go. "But seriously y/n, nice rack" Tony added before running away

"You're dead stark ! ! !" Pietro yelled as he chased after him and shortly heard tony yelling for help.


End file.
